


An Angel Among the Roses

by Doves_in_love



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_in_love/pseuds/Doves_in_love
Summary: Riley had finally gotten the courage to ask Elizabeth out on a date- with Elizabeth's answer to be to jump into Riley's arms enthusiastically and kiss her while saying, yes, yes! A thousand times yes, in between.It was their first date, and Riley wanted it to be perfect. And what better place to bring her Angel than the Botanical Gardens 🌿
Relationships: Elizabeth/Riley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth seemed to glow with all the lush greenery around her and somehow she was even more beautiful.  
Especially in that floral dress she wore just for today, with her hair half up and a little glitter on her cheeks. She was a dream come true. 

I watched as Elizabeth knelt down to show me this plant she had spotted and excitedly ran over to, Dog rose or some other. 

"Did you know this plant was used for its high source of vitamin C..." 

I could care less about the medicinal values of the plant, instead my view was captured by how her eyes lit up with happiness.  
Leaning forward I plucked the rose. Squawking she made to grab the delicate flower from my hand but I lifted it above my head, my height giving me the advantage on her. 

But being the sneaky minx she is, she smirked and leaned forward, right before our lips met, she made a quick jab to my side; my only tickle spot. I made a quick shake and a giggle that got out before I could stop it.  
As the flower fell from my hands she plucked it from the air and gently brought it close like a fussy baby.  
Rolling my eyes, I went over to the cooing girl and engulfed her in my arms, hugging her from behind.  
Riley nuzzled into Elizabeth's neck.

"Why don't you tell me more about it Angel?" She murmured against her neck, sending shivers down Elizabeth's back.

Smiling as her angel launched into a detailed description of the flower like a hyper bee.  
Adorable, was all Riley could think. 

As she went rattling off about the plant, Riley took the flower from Elizabeth's hand and tucked it behind her angel's ear.  
"There" she gave another kiss to her angel's neck. "Right where it belongs"


	2. A Kiss from a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Riley asked Elizabeth out and what happened afterward 🍒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lesbian Visibility day! I would be remiss to not post another chapter on this sapphic day. Please enjoy these sappy and useless lesbian babies 💕

Elizabeth wasn't sure she had heard right and she did have a track record of being deaf at times, her head in the clouds. Didn't help that she blasted music to drown out the drone of everyday living. But surely, Riley hadn't just asked her out? And given Elizabeth her number?   
It had been after play rehearsal. Everything felt still and quiet after the riot of sound and movement that had been the play. Elizabeth had finally gotten a large role, one she had worked toward for years and she was going for a celebratory ice tea before heading home. 

"They're so pretty it hurts" 

When she alone, she liked to sing.

"I'm not talking 'bout boys"  
"I'm talking 'bout girls"

She continued singing as she put in her toonie and chose the green ice tea, a rare treat.   
"They're so pretty with their button-up shirts"

It was as she bent down to grab the can when she noticed someone in her peripheral, embarrassment had her shooting up and her singing ending abruptly. Of course, it had to be Riley, leaning against the wall with a smirk, as smug as a cat. She felt her cheeks tinging pink as she sputtered;  
"I didn't see you there. Umm...what are you doing here?" May all the gods smite her right there. 

"Just listening to an angel singing."   
I think that is when she thinks she lost all ability to think logically, the useless lesbian side of her taking over.

"Um but I was the only one singing?" Had she been listening to music before Elizabeth had interrupted her? Oh, she would die if that were the case. 

Riley gave her such a strange look, and Elizabeth watched as she gaped, like a fish out of water. Then something seemed to click, which sent her into a fit of light chuckles. 

"Darling, your singing is all I want to hear for eternity. Since I have found an angel in the flesh and I want to make sure she knows just how ethereal she is."   
Elizabeth forgot how to breathe. 

"And I was wondering if this Angel wanted to go to the botanical gardens this Saturday and we could get to know each other?" Riley seemed confident, but I could see how she tightly coiled she was and the insecurity in her eyes like she was waiting for a blow to fall but tried to look ready to take it.

Was this really happening? Riley, Elizabeth's longtime not so secret crush was asking her out? It took a second for her to compute this information, several seconds.   
"You know, it's alright, Ummm forget I even asked" Riley rubbed the back of her neck looking chagrined. 

Within one blink and another, all the love I had suppressed for her had sprung from its cage. Before I knew it I was in her arms laving kisses all over her face, while making sure my answer was clear. 

"Yes" Kiss "Yes" Kiss "A million times yes" Kiss Kiss Kiss 

Riley was clearly surprised since she was stock still when I had started kissing her, but she quickly came back alive to return my kisses.   
How long had I yearned for this? Dreamed of it? Ached for it? Much too long.   
Riley was everything she had expected and more, Elizabeth swelled with happiness. Riley asked her out! And she was kissing her!   
She felt her iced tea fall her hands as she eased her arms around Riley's shoulder, pressing closer. The kissing got heated fast, with Riley pressing her against the vending machine, sending a thrill down her spine. Elizabeth was pinned underneath Riley, her arms caging her in while their tongues danced. They stayed there for a good while, lost in each other.

They were interrupted by a ping from Elizabeth's phone a little while later, they ignored it. But when another ping sounded, Elizabeth couldn't ignore it. Placing one last kiss on her lips, she opened the notification to see it was from her best friend, Jayda, asking her if she wanted a ride home. She had forgotten that there had also been a Robotics meeting and it had finished just about now. She looked up to see Riley's eyes smoldering and another thrill ran down her back. 

"It's my friend Jayda..." Even when she just had this girl's tongue down her throat, she felt shy. "She is offering a ride home and it's better than the bus so..." Somehow her cheeks got even pinker, why did she have to be so awkward. 

"I understand, Angel," there was that nickname again. "Before you leave my grasp once again, how about I give you my number hm?" This girl would be the death of her. 

They parted ways with another kiss and Elizabeth had never felt happier as she headed downstairs to gush to Jayda.   
She tried to fight the urge to jump around as she rushed back but the impulse won out and when she finally caught up with Jayda she was still dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayda is actually my best friend irl and I love her so much. I would have never posted these had it not been for her. This is for you Jayda, I couldn't be more grateful to you, a charaid ghràdhaich.   
> is tu an rionnag as fheàrr leam 💞 
> 
> The song was "girls" by girl in red   
> Please excuse my terrible make out scene I am but a baby gay.


End file.
